


Beauty School Dropout

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written as an early birthday present for the wonderful Annie. She mentioned about seeing a still for the Enterprise episode “Silent Enemy” and wondered when Trip had time to dye his hair.. <a href="http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/Enterprise%20pics/silentenemy_470.jpg"> This picture here</a> is what I used for reference, you can set it a little in his bangs and on the side. This is based on our convo about what happened, and talking with “Trip Tucker” from the Enterprise RP twitter group, and I said “I’d tell..” Anyway, just a little quick thing for such an awesome friend! Hope you like it! &hearts and hugs!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beauty School Dropout

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as an early birthday present for the wonderful Annie. She mentioned about seeing a still for the Enterprise episode “Silent Enemy” and wondered when Trip had time to dye his hair.. [ This picture here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/Enterprise%20pics/silentenemy_470.jpg) is what I used for reference, you can set it a little in his bangs and on the side. This is based on our convo about what happened, and talking with “Trip Tucker” from the Enterprise RP twitter group, and I said “I’d tell..” Anyway, just a little quick thing for such an awesome friend! Hope you like it! &hearts and hugs!

Trip Tucker looked at his reflection. He stood at the mirror in his quarters, studying his image intently. He was ready to start his day, he was in full uniform. He got up close to the mirror and squinted hard at himself. Trip fussed at his hair a little bit, tried to move it a little before he put it back where it had been previously been gelled.

Trip stood up straight from the mirror, pulled down on his uniform to straighten it, and sighed. Maybe nobody would notice, he thought to himself. Yeah, right, he answered himself. This is a starship. Everyone notices everything.

Trip had went to the ship’s hairdresser the night before, for “just a trim, please.” But the crewman who was on duty that night was very excited and flitting around the small cabin converted into a barber shop. She made no indication that she had heard Trip’s request, but started chattering happily as he sat down in the chair and she started to comb his hair.

“Good evening Commander, How are you doing this evening?” Trip smiled at her in the mirror, but didn’t get a chance to respond before she started talking again. “Oh, sir, I got something in my shipment today that you really have to try! Do you want to hear it?”

Trip raised his eyebrows. “Uh, really, Crewman, I was just looking for a little bit off the front and trim up my neck a little, that’s all.” But she wasn’t listening. “Oh come on, sir, live a little. Have some fun.”

Trip was about to reply that he lived plenty, and fun wasn’t exactly a word he associated with his hair, but then he figured that saying things like that to a woman with a clippers near his head was probably a bad idea. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s your idea? And,” he said, holding up a hand as her eyes lit up even more, “This is just an idea, okay? No promises..”

“Oh of course, sir! Whatever you say, sir!” Trip smiled at her ruefully, thinking to himself that he was probably going to regret this later. Hell, he was regretting it already.

Before he knew it, Trip’s head was covered in chemicals and some kind of cap, and he didn’t know what else. He would have asked, but the crewman was working quickly and intently, and of course, the advice of not messing with someone who could possibly inflict great harm to you with sharp objects also applied to chemicals near your brain.

After much fussing, drying and combing, the hairdresser finally presented Trip to himself to the mirror. He looked close. He didn’t see much difference, really. Some of the pieces looked a little blonder, especially near the top. He picked up some of it. “Did you give me _highlights_ , Crewman?”

The hairdresser’s eyes widened. “Uh, yeah, just a little, sir.” She looked worried, as she thought Trip was mad. “I’m sorry, I guess I got a little carried away, but really sir, it’s hardly noticeable, and it will fade with time, really!”

Trip smiled and stopped the crewman before she could go on. “It’s okay, really. You needed a guinea pig, so to speak, and I was available. And yeah, maybe no one will notice. Thank you, ma’am.”

She looked reassured, so Trip bid her good night and headed back to his quarters. But now, right before his first public appearance of the day, and in the unforgiving light of his bathroom mirror. He was looking rather.. blond. In places. And it _was_ noticeable. Oh well. Not much he could do about it now, he thought. Maybe he could say it was a lost poker bet. Yeah, that was it. Besides, today was Malcolm’s birthday, so maybe he could detract some of the attention off of himself, for a change.

He really hoped no one noticed. Or asked.

But they probably would.


End file.
